


Metróhuzat

by moncsuu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncsuu/pseuds/moncsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur szösszenet a Merlin(BBC) univerzumból, a modern Londonban játszódik. A Magashegyi Underground Metróhuzat című számát hallgattam az írása közben. <br/>Arthur tekintete találkozik egy különös idegenével, aki nagyobb hatást tesz rá, mint azt lehetségesnek gondolta volna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metróhuzat

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f00FivCvco8

"Végigmérnek szemsugár-fények,  
Elkapok egyet – pont a tiédet-,  
Visszanézek, úgy érzem,  
Itt ér véget az eddigi élet."

 

Egy elegáns öltönybe öltözött fiatal férfi sietett a metró megállójába, rugalmas léptein látszott, hogy hozzá van szokva a sietséghez, a fővárosi élet folyamatos hajszájához. Éppen be tudott csusszanni a becsukódó ajtókon, majd pár méterrel arrébb megállt egy kapaszkodónál, lesimította öltönyét, bal kezébe vette aktatáskáját, és elővette csúcsminőségű mobiltelefonját, majd beletemetkezett. A férfi valahogy kitűnt az őt körülvevő tömegből, de mégis beleolvadt. Ezt a különös ellentmondást az adta, hogy egy felől aranyszőke hajával, sápadtkék szemével, drága öltözetével és szép arcával kiemelkedett a szokásos, munkába siető üzletember-klónok áradatából.  
Felsőbbrendűnek tűnt nemes vonásaival, látszott rajta, hogy annak is érzi magát, büszke tartása egy határozott jellemű ember képét sugallta. Sokak szeme akadt meg rajta pár pillanat erejéig, hogy aztán visszatérjenek saját gondolataikhoz, gondjaikhoz, és el is felejtsék, rögtön, mi ragadta meg őket ebben a férfiban. Másfelől viszont ő is egy volt az anonim tömeg kedvetlenül, szinte érzéketlenül bámuló arcai közül. 

Egy konferenciára sietett épp, de ha valaki megkérdezte volna tőle abban a pillanatban, hogy miért is volt annyira fontos jelen lennie, biztosan nem tudott volna kielégítő választ adni. Hiszen tegnap még Berlinben volt, pár nappal azelőtt pedig Sydneyben. „Vagy volt az már egy hete is?” – kérdezte magától Arthur zavartan, majd gondolatban megvonta a vállát – hiszen végül úgyis mindegy volt, a napok, hetek, hónapok összemosódtak a fejében. Kiégettnek, fáradtnak érezte magát. Szemöldökráncolva próbált visszaemlékezni, találni egy olyan jelenetet az elmúlt hónapokból, amikor valamit tisztán azért tett, mert kedvet érzett hozzá. Nem járt különösebb sikerrel. Volt pár késő éjszakai iszogatás, mikor emléktelenül és borzasztó fejfájással ébredt másnap, néha egy idegen ágyában, vagy éppen egy idegennel az ágyában, de ez mind a saját maga átverésére szolgált. Tompította az érzést, hogy valami hiányzik az életéből, az elmúlt évek során valahol elkövetett egy kolosszális hibát, de fogalma se volt róla, hogy mi volt az, és mikor.  
Elkergetve ezeket a keserű gondolatokat, visszatért a munkájával kapcsolatos, korábbi eszmefuttatásához. Bayard az apja, Uther egy régi és fontos ügyfele volt, tehát mindenképp jó benyomást kellett rá tennie. Persze csak akkor, ha nem akarja hónapokig azt hallgatni Uthertől, hogy mégis mekkorát csalódott benne, és sohasem lesz méltó utódja. A gondolatra mentálisan felszisszent, bár már hozzá szokhatott volna ehhez a hosszú évek alatt. Remélte, hogy a belső vívódásából semmi nem látszott meg az arcán - bár apja mellett ezt a képességét is tökélyre fejlesztette. Végignézett a vele együtt utazó embereken, találkozott pár üres tekintettel – és meglátta őt. 

A fiú egy kósza színfolt volt a metró utasainak szürkeségében, ahogy gyors léptekkel az Arthurral szemben lévő üléshez sétált. Az ő járásában azonban nem a hektikus rohanás látszott meg, hanem a tettrekészség, izgatottság. Egy kövér, kopaszodó férfi és egy középkorú, ódivatú ruhákat viselő nő közé ült le, rájuk mosolygott, majd előkutatott hátizsákjából egy rongyosra olvasott könyvet, kinyitotta, és beletemetkezett. Arthur megrökönyödve állapította meg, hogy a Harry Potter és a tűz serlege egy viseltes példánya az. Nem mintha bármi gondja lett volna a sorozattal, fiatalabb korában hatalmas rajongója volt ő is, de a fiú a húszas évei elején lehetett, és ehhez a korosztályhoz szerinte már nemigen illenek a tündérmesék. A fiú megérezhette, hogy Arthur bámulja, ezért felemelte a tekintetét, és a férfi is kaphatott egyet az idegen sugárzó mosolyaiból. Arthurt az átható kék tekintetből sugárzó életvidámság és a felé irányított, nem várt mosoly villámcsapásként érte, és melegséggel töltötte el - meg kellett állnia, hogy viszonozza a gesztust. A fiú nem volt különösebben jóképű, de karakteres arca volt, éles arccsontokkal, dús ajkakkal, kifejező, vidám kék szemekkel, és sötét, kócos fekete hajjal. Az a fültől-fülig érő mosoly pedig akár az Északi sark jegét is képes lett volna megolvasztani. És a fülek! Életében nem látott még ekkorát, de a fiún valahogy nem hatott furcsának, illett a bohókás, valamiért mégis vonzó külsejéhez.

Arthur ránézett a gyűrött könyvre, majd vissza a fiú szemébe, és lenézően felvonta a szemöldökét egy „Ez most komoly?”-értelmű gesztusban. A válasz egy zavart tekintetként érkezett, és a mosoly is hidegebbre változott kissé, majd a fiú visszafordult az olvasmányához. Arthur gondolatban fejbe vágta magát a reakciója miatt, de hiába, a régen berögzült szokásokat nem tudta könnyedén semmibe venni. Lopva tovább figyelte a vele szemben ülőt, jobban szemügyre vette, és tetszett neki, amit látott. Túlságosan is. A fiú egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a mozgást, vagy a nyakában lógó heartagram-medállal játszadozott a keze, vagy egy, csak a számára hallható dallam ritmusát dobolta a lábaival, esetleg épp a viseltes könyv lapjait hajtogatta még rongyosabbra. Úgy nézett ki, mintha túl lenne telítve energiával, és ha mozdulatlan maradna, esetleg fel is robbanna a visszatartott Élettől. A folyamatosan játszadozó keze fogva tartotta Arthur tekintetét, hosszú, művészi ujjai voltak, mint egy zongorajátékosnak. Sötét, zenekaros pólót, passzentos farmert és tornacipőt viselt nyúlánk, vékony alakján.  
Arthur elkapta a tekintetét a fiúról, leállította a gondolatait – továbbmenni nem vezetett volna semmi jóra. Újra elővette inkább a telefonját, és játszadozni kezdett rajta, de persze nem is figyelte, amit csinált, arra koncentrált, hogy ne nézzen a fiú felé. Pár percnél tovább azonban nem bírta, valami vonzotta a tekintetét ehhez a furcsa fiatalhoz, túlságosan sok, már régen nem tapasztalt érzést kavart fel benne. Nem lepődött meg, mikor felnézve újra találkozott a kék szemekkel, amik most kérdően néztek rá, majd a fiú a jobbján lévő üres hely felé intett. Arthur csak most vette észre, hogy a kopaszodó pasas eltűnt, bár valószínűleg már rég leszállhatott. Arthur vállat vont, majd gondolkodás nélkül ledobta magát az üres ülésre. Nem tudta elképzelni mi üthetett belé, de mikor a fiú rámosolygott, úgy gondolta, hogy már ezért megérte. A hely szűkös volt, összeért a combjuk, de Arthur nem próbált meg elhúzódni a kellemes kontaktustól. A fiú viszont eltávolodott tőle, a földön lévő táskája felé fordult, mire Arthuron a csalódás hulláma söpört végig, de elnyomta magában.  
Nevetségesnek érezte magát, hogy egy idegen ilyen érzéseket kelt benne, mentálisan megrázta magát, hogy kikerüljön a fiú bűvköréből, pont akkor, mikor az újra felé fordult. Egy tábla csokoládé volt a kezében, letört egy sort, majd Arthur nagy megrökönyödésére egy félmosollyal felé nyújtotta. A férfi csak pislogott rá, mire ő forgatta a szemét.  
\- Tessék, vedd csak el. Látszik rajtad, hogy rosszul indult a napod, rád fér. Nekem mindig segít – vont vállat. Arthur már nyújtotta volna a kezét, de előtte a csomagolásra pillantott.  
\- Nem szeretem az epreset – húzta fel az orrát, mire a fiú megrökönyödve bámult rá, mintha nem tudná elképzelni, hogy valaki nemet mond akármilyen édességre. Hitetlenül fújt egyet, majd kutatni kezdett a hátizsákjában újra, és egy mogyorós Milkával fordult Arthur felé, amit úgy dédelgetett a kezében, mintha valami értékes kincs lenne.  
\- Azt ne mondd, hogy ehhez sincs gusztusod, mert akkor feltételeznem kell, hogy földönkívüli vagy – tört le egy sort ebből is. – De úgy nézz rá, hogy ez a vésztartalékom. Becsüld meg- nézett a férfira komoly szemekkel, mire az nem tudta visszatartani a nevetését, és fejcsóválva elfogadta az édességet.  
\- Valószínűleg egy kis csokitól nem fognak eltűnni az idióta ügyfeleim, de teszek egy próbát a kedvedért – nézett a fiúra szkeptikusan, mire az mérgesen összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Kiállhatatlan vagy, ugye nem most hallod először?  
\- Mondtak már rám rosszabbat is. De az ellenállhatatlant valamivel többször hallom.  
\- Hát tőlem ugyan nem fogod, hercegnő… - Arthur épp kikérte volna magának a megszólítást, de a fiú nem hagyta. – És különben is tudományosan bebizonyított tény, hogy a csoki hatására endorfin termelődik a szervezetünkben, boldogsághormon. Bár neked, hercegnő, valószínűleg az átlagos, alattad álló halandók nem tudnak örömet nyújtani – mondta teljesen komoly, szinte mérges arccal. 

Arthur elkergette a képeket, amik megjelentek előtte, mikor arra gondolt, hogy a fiú igen csak sokféleképpen tudna neki örömet okozni - főleg alatta állva -, majd lenyűgözötten felnevetett a lelkesedésén. Érdekes, hogy szinte egy hét alatt nem nevetett annyit, mint most ennek a furcsa idegennek a társaságában.  
\- Endorfin? Most komolyan? Mégis hol olvastad, az egyik olcsó női magazin „Tíz tipp, amivel boldoggá tehetjük az életünket” című cikkében? – A fiú mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét, majd eltette az értékes mogyorós Milkát, és nekiállt az epresnek.  
\- Nem igazán. Ha tudni akarod, előadást tartottam róla, és az emberek több mindent megjegyeznek, ha néhány érdekességet belecsempészel.  
\- Előadást? – kérdezte Arthur értetlenkedve, mire a fiú bólintott, és tele szájjal beszélt tovább. Hihetetlen, de már csak pár kocka maradt a csokiból, azokat pedig nagy kegyesen felajánlotta Arthurnak, aki gondolkodás nélkül elvette.  
\- A professzornak valami dolga volt épp, és megkért, hogy ugorjak be helyette – vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Mégis… Milyen egyetemre jársz? – kérdezte Arthur óvatosan. Valamilyen művészetire tippelt volna, esetleg bölcsészkarra, de a fiú szavai nem erre utaltak.  
\- Orvosi – mosolyodott el szerényen. 

Arthur meglepődve nézett végig rajta újra, de a tekintetében elismerés csillant. A fiú elég furcsa volt, és első pillantásra gyerekesnek tűnhetett, de Arthur már e pár percnyi ismeretség alapján is látta benne azt a pluszt, ami jó orvossá fogja tenni a jövőben. Életvidám volt, és túlcsordult benne a tettrekészség. A szemében pedig a vidámság mögött mégis ott volt egy árnyék, ami azt sugallta, hogy sok mindenen kellett eddig keresztülmennie, nem volt könnyű dolga az életben. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy mindent tudni akar erről a különleges idegenről, akinek akaratlanul is sikerült kirántania őt a több hónapja tartó érzéketlen szürkeségből. Tudnia kellett, hogy mi terelte egy ilyen komoly pálya felé, hol nőtt fel, milyen zenét hallgat, mit csinál szabadidejében, hogy mindig ennyi édességet tömött-e magába, mint most, hogy… Minden egyes apróságra kíváncsi volt.  
\- Na jó, azért ennyire nem kell meglepődnöd - mondta a fiú ál-bosszús hangon. Kihívóan nézett fel a szempillái alól Arthurra, és a pillantás nem éppen kellemetlen érzéseket hívott elő a férfiban. A fiú hamar elfordult, és előhúzta a telefonját egy pillantás erejére.  
\- Még jó, hogy meglepődök – mormolta Arthur. – Nem bízok az egészségügyi rendszerben, ha minden jöttmentből orvos lehet…

A fiúnak természetesen erre is megvolt a válasza, és még jó pár percig folytatták a csipkelődést. Arthur rájött, hogy egymáshoz közel lévő egyetemeken tanultak, és hamar kivesézték ezt a témát is. Végre a fiú nevét is megtudta:  
\- Merlin!? Ne viccelj már! – nevetett fel hangosan, de a fiú – Merlin – nem sértődött meg az udvariatlanságán, hanyagul vont vállat. Valószínűleg nem először hallotta ezt a reakciót, biztosan hozzászokott már.  
\- Igen, hát… a szüleim elég… kreatívak voltak. De te csak meg se szólalj, Arthur! – ejtette ki a férfi nevét nyomatékkal. – Azt hiszem ezt a nevet is hallottam már valahol… - vágott töprengő arcot. - Talán egy bizonyos Excalibur nevű karddal, és valamiféle kerekasztallal kapcsolatban. Jól emlékszek?  
\- Jó, jó, nálad a pont, de azért az enyém mégsem annyira ritka - nevetett Arthur fejcsóválva. Merlin csak mosolyogva vállat vont, majd előhúzta a telefonját, és ellenőrzött rajta valamit. Arthur egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve utána nyúlt, mielőtt az újra a fiú zsebébe csúszhatott volna. Merlin kíváncsi tekintetétől kísérve gyorsan beírta a számát, majd visszaadta a mobilt, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát.  
\- Ha esetleg megint kiselőadást szeretnél tartani a csokiról, de épp nem lenne hallgatóságod – magyarázta tettét csipkelődve. A fiú sokatmondó tekintettel vette át, majd megcsörgette az újonnan megszerzett számot.  
\- Ha esetleg épp nem lenne kin kitöltened a rosszkedved – szólt álgúnyosan. – Könyörgök, mondd, hogy ez nem az alapállapotod! – mielőtt Arthur válaszolhatott volna, körülnézve folytatta. – Hol szállsz le? Én a következőnél.

A férfi körül mintha semmivé lett volna a buborék, ami eddig körülvette. Eddig a fiúra fókuszált, és észre sem vette, hogy már rég elhagyta a megállóját. Eltévesztette a leszállót… Ilyen már hosszú évek óta nem történt vele, azóta, mióta először megismerkedett a londoni metró labirintusával.  
\- Úgy tűnik, hogy én is.  
\- Tessék? Te nem is itt szoktál. Általában a hárommal ezelőttinél, vagy… - elharapta a mondanivalóját, és elvörösödött. A férfi kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.  
\- És ezt mégis honnan tudod? – kérdezte Arthur zavartan. - Talán követtél?  
\- N-nem, dehogy. Csak… igazából már vagy másfél éve mindig ugyanakkor utazunk, sokszor láttalak – dadogta fel nem nézve. – Most is gondoltam, hogy elutaztál, észrevettem, hogy nem jöttél...  
Arthur csak pislogott, nem tudta elhinni, hogy eddig nem figyelt fel erre a különleges fiúra, ha ennyiszer mentek el egymás mellett. Az pedig, hogy Merlin már ilyen régóta figyelte, jóleső érzéseket keltett benne, reménykedni kezdett.  
\- Hogy lehet, hogy eddig sosem vettelek észre? – kérdezte Arthur hitetlenül, miközben a fiú még mindig nem mert ránézni. A metrókocsi azonban megállt, Merlin pedig felugrott, majd gyors lépésekkel az ajtóhoz ment. Szinte szaladt, mintha szégyellné magát, és minél távolabb akarna kerülni Arthurtól. A férfi azonban nem engedte elmenekülni, a nyomában szállt le, és utána nyúlt. A dolgukra siető, érdektelen embertömeg közepén állította meg, az induló metrókocsi okozta huzat az arcába csapott.  
\- Várj már! Mi van veled? – kérdezte a kék szemekbe és lángoló arcba nézve, miután maga felé fordította a fiút.  
Már hónapok óta figyelhette Arthurt, egy jóképű idegenek tartva, vagy talán összeszedegetve a bátorságot, hogy végül megszólítsa. Csak a zavarodottságot és eltökéltséget olvashatta ki Arthur szeméből, hiszen a férfi ezek után mindent megtett volna, hogy megakadályozza őt az elmenekülésben. Merlin tekintetében felismerés látszott, rájött, hogy Arthur nem tartja furcsának, nem gondolja azt, hogy okkal követte őt. Megnyugodni látszott, beledőlt az érintésbe, és reménykedve, némán nézett fel a férfira, az érzelem pedig a másik fél arcán is tükröződött. A következő pillanatban azonban elhúzódott, megtörve a varázst.  
\- Nem… nem fogsz elkésni? – dadogta zavartan. – Mármint… Rossz helyen szálltál le. És biztos sietsz a dolgodra.  
\- Ami azt illeti, van pár szabad órám – mosolygott rá Arthur. – A megbeszélés csak háromkor kezdődik, addig nincs semmi dolgom. – Persze, csak annyi papírmunka az asztalán, amennyi pont kitöltené az időt a konferencia kezdetéig. De azt akár este is be tudja pótolni. Vagy éjjel. Vagy hajnalban. A fiú szeme rögtön felcsillant:  
\- Akkor nem iszunk meg egy kávét? Én úgyis az Ealdor Kávéházba indultam. Valami zseniálisan finom a kávéjuk, meg kell kóstolnod! Igazából minden egyes embernek meg kellene.  
\- Rendben, persze, mehetünk – nevetett a fiú lelkesedésén Arthur. – Ha olyan az ízlésed ebben is, mint amilyen a csoki-témában, akkor elhiszem, hogy jók. – A válasz egy sugárzó mosoly volt, amit Arthur sokkal vonzóbbnak talált, mint az egészséges lett volna…  
\- Na mutasd, merre van a te csodakávézód – szólt a férfi, és kellemesen beszélgetve, csipkelődve indultak el.

Mindenféle téma előkerült, Arthur pedig itta a fiú minden szavát, akinek olyan könnyedén sikerült nevetésre bírnia őt, mint már régen senkinek sem. Séta közben össze-összeütközött a válluk, a karjuk, de egyikük sem bánta, inkább még jobban beledőltek az érintésbe. Arthur gondtalannak érezte magát, könnyű volt a szíve, mintha egy pár perces ismeretség teljesen megváltoztatta volna. Talán így is történt - Merlinnel könnyedén megtalálta a közös hangot, a fiú intelligens volt, és voltak céljai, emellett pedig a vonzalom szinte az első perctől fogva jelen volt. A férfi végre képes volt a jövőre gondolni, és nem egy munkából, értéktelen kapcsolatokból és kötelességből összegyúrt homályos masszát látott maga előtt. A mellette nevető fiú elfoglalta a gondolatait: talán holnap reggel is találkoznak, a hétvégén elvihetné vacsorázni, egy hét múlva… egy hónap múlva… és egy év múlva…?  
Igen, biztos volt benne, hogy még egy év múlva is szívesen maga mellett tudná ezt a különleges fiút, aki már most beleszőtte magát a jövőjébe. Arthur mosolyogva nézett a nevető kék szemekbe, majd a fiú kezébe csúsztatta az övét, és megszorította.


End file.
